Gefährten
by Captn Jack Sparrow
Summary: Die Tage nach einer verhängnisvollen Nacht und ein Verlust im Augenblick der Erkenntnis.


Leute, das hier beinhaltet Slash – wenn nur angedeutet! Kein expliziter m/m Sex! Nur um euch vorzuwarnen, wenn ihr ein Problem mit Stories habt, in denen Homosexualität eine Rolle spielt, sucht euch lieber eine andere Fic.  
  
Ansonsten: Pairing ist Aragorn x Boromir ( Enjoy! ^^  
  
Falls ihr am Ende noch ein bisschen Zeit habt, schreibt mir ein Review, ja? Dankeschön! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ich mache kein Geld mit der Geschichte, plane keine Copyright- Verletzung und weder der Titel, noch die Welt, noch die Charaktere gehören mir. ABER die blaue Glut-Rose bzw. der Bardennebel, sind meinem Hirn entsprungen und gehören somit mir! =) Bitte verwendet dieses Material nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis. Danke!  
  
Comment: Beruht lose auf dem ersten Film. Nicht wundern *die Bücher nicht kennt*. ^^  
  
Legende: "..." – gesprochenes  
/..../ - Gedanken  
  
Captn Jack Sparrow  
* * *  
  
Gefährten  
  
1 - Denn weder Sterne noch Mond geben Antwort  
  
Aragorn saß gegen eine Säule gelehnt auf dem Geländer und versuchte sich auf das Buch in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren, eine alte Schrift über die Geschichte Mittelerdes. Das Licht der Laterne flackerte. Seine Augen brannten, und es wollte ihm nicht gelingen sich zu konzentrieren. Zuviel spukte in seinem Kopf herum, zuviel, das er jetzt nicht brauchen konnte, nicht in dieser Lage, und nicht mit den schwarzen Reitern im Rücken. Seufzend schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und legte den Kopf in den verspannten Nacken. Die Säule war kalt, was ihn auf eine angenehme Art und Weise beruhigte und der frische Wind, der den Abend über aufgekommen war, strich ihm sanft durchs Gesicht.  
  
Schritte. Lauter werdend.  
  
Alarmiert schlug er die Augen wieder auf und blickte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien - zu der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rundganges, vorbei an der steinernen Statue, welche die Überreste des Schwertes seines Ahnen hielt.  
Boromir. Aragorn verspannte sich sofort wieder, was er an dem leichten Ziehen, dass in seinen Nacken zurückgekehrt war, bemerkte, und er machte sich innerlich auf die Auseinandersetzung gefasst, die unweigerlich auf die letzte Nacht würde folgen müssen... Vor dem riesigen Wandgemälde gegenüber der Statue, das die letzte große Schlacht gegen Sauron und seine Kreaturen des Bösen zeigte, hielt der groß gewachsene Krieger inne und betrachtete es schaudernd. Hatte er ihn überhaupt schon bemerkt? Aragorn rührte sich nicht. Vielleicht übersah Boromir ihn ja, wenn er nur lang genug still hielt...  
Dieser trat jetzt von dem Gemälde zur Statue herüber und ergriff ehrfürchtig das zerbrochene Schwert Narsil, mit dem Isildur dem dunklen Herrscher Sauron einst seine Macht genommen hatte. Vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll strich er über die abgebrochene Klinge und zog seine Hand hastig wieder zurück, erstaunt auf seine Fingerkuppe blickend, über die sich ein kleiner Schnitt zog aus dem ein Blutstropfen quoll. „Sie ist noch immer scharf!"stieß er erstaunt hervor. Etwas versetzte Aragorn einen leichten Stich ins Herz... Plötzlich verkrampfte sich seine Hand und er musste eine hastige Bewegung machen um das Buch nicht fallen zu lassen. Aufgeschreckt sah Boromir zu ihm herüber. .  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
Verfingen sich ineinander.  
  
Aragorn erkannte deutlich die Bitterkeit und den verletzten Stolz in den Augen des anderen Mannes... und vergeblich versuchte er, den schweren Kloß, der in seiner Kehle saß, herunter zu schlucken. Irgendetwas in Boromirs Blick hatte sich verändert... etwas... fehlte... Etwas, das noch viel tiefer hinter diesen durchdringenden grünen Augen gelegen hatte, als der Schmerz, der jetzt, in dem Moment da ihre Blicke sich trafen, die einzige Emotion zu sein schien, die je in ihm gelebt hatte... Etwas, von dem er zuvor nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass es existierte... und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn unwillkürlich erschaudern. Er merkte wie Boromirs Hände begannen zu zittern und dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren, so heftig umklammerte er das Heft des Schwertes, bemüht Haltung zu wahren. Verzweifelt wünschte Aragorn, mit der Säule in seinem Rücken zu verschmelzen, den quälenden Blick dieser Augen, welcher sein Herz sich zusammenziehen ließ, nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Doch er zwang sich dazu, ihn zu erwidern, sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie aufgewühlt er noch immer war... und wie verwirrt... Doch schließlich senkte er die Augen, er schaffte es nicht, ihm länger stand zu halten... Nicht ohne dass sein Herz zerriss. /Wie konnte es so weit kommen... so weit, dass ich mich nicht getraue deinen Blick lange zu halten?... Boromir...! ... Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich tun, um wieder klar denken zu können?!?/  
  
Es - was war es überhaupt? - schmerzte . Tief in seiner Brust. Tausendmal schlimmer, als je ein Schwert es ihm hätte zufügen können. Und dieser Schmerz würde nicht, oder wenn nur sehr, sehr langsam, vergehen... wenn überhaupt. Wäre er in diesem Moment gestorben, er hätte es als Erlösung empfunden...  
  
Boromir blickte auf den Knauf Narsils in seiner Hand und anschließend wieder zu ihm hinüber. „Nur ein zerbrochenes Erbstück..." Aragorn hörte kaum was er sagte, denn wie er es sagte... voll Pein... Beinahe, als ob er sich plötzlich daran verbrannt hätte, legte Boromir das Schwert wieder zu den restlichen Teilen der zerbrochenen Klinge auf das Tablett zurück und verließ hastig den Gedenkort, ignorierend, dass es mit einem lauten Klirren wieder zu Boden fiel. Es kam einer Flucht gleich. Aragorn blickte ihm nach bis er am Ende des Ganges um eine Ecke bog und verschwand. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als die Anspannung langsam wieder von ihm wich und es dauerte einige Minuten bis sein rasender Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Seufzend schlug er endgültig das Buch zu, legte es beiseite, und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
/Warum pocht mein Herz als wolle es zerspringen... Warum?/ Unschlüssig sah er noch einmal in die Richtung, in der Boromir verschwunden war und stand schließlich auf. Zögernd schritt er zu der Statue herüber, aufgewühlt die Klinge betrachtend, die vor ihm auf den Stufen lag und bückte sich langsam danach.  
  
Über dem Knauf verharrte seine Hand kurz... bevor sie sich fest darum schloss, und er sich wieder aufrichtete, den Blick wie gebannt auf die Reliquie gerichtet. Es war fast als fühlte er die Präsenz eines... Geistes... Als wäre - er schüttelte den Kopf. /Hör auf mit diesem Unsinn... Er ist nicht hier. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.../, versuchte er sich zum mittlerweile wohl zehnten Mal an diesem Tage klar zu machen, doch der Gedanke - der für ihn beinahe schon an unheimliche Gewissheit grenzte - schwand nicht. /Verdammt, er ist vor Jahren gestorben, du KANNST nicht fühlen, dass er hinter dir steht! Er ist TOT! Längst zu Asche zerfallen!/ schallt er sich selbst, die Augen unter einem plötzlichen Anflug von Kopfschmerz schließend. /Warum schaffe ich es nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen? Warum bin ich so schwach, dass ich mich vor meinen eigenen Tagträumen ängstige!?/ Langsam, ganz langsam, ließ er die Nachtluft in seine Lungen fließen... kalt und klar. Wurde er verrückt? Vielleicht hatten die letzten Tage ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er sich selbst hatte eingestehen wollen. Seine Nerven hatten ihm in letzter Zeit einen Streich nach dem anderen gespielt... und im Moment war er sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er wachte oder träumte! Aragorn wandte seinen tränenverschleierten Blick gen Himmel, doch er wusste, auch die Sterne oder der blass schimmernde Mond über Mittelerde würden ihm keine Antworten auf seine Fragen geben... Egal wie sehr er sie auch anflehte. Wieder blickte er auf das Schwert, dessen Klinge das sanfte Mondlicht widerspiegelte. Nicht eine Spur des Alters sah man ihm an, was ihn selbst sich plötzlich wie einen Greis fühlen ließ... uralt wie die Welt selbst... /Warum ich?... Warum muss ausgerechnet ich sein Erbe sein?/  
  
/Seine Taten ... Zerstöre dich nicht bei dem Versuch ihn zu überragen... Du würdest zerbrechen wie Glas auf Fels... vielleicht... Vielleicht ist auch deine Kraft zu schwach um zu widerstehen... Wertlos, egal was du tust... oder bist... Je sein wirst... vielleicht...? Zu schwach auch für alles andere?... Für die  
Liebe...? Nur eine einzelne Frage./  
  
Es war ihm beinahe, als hörte er seine eigene Stimme in seinem Ohr widerhallen, so eindringlich fragte er es sich selbst zum - er wusste nicht wievielten Male... Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über die breite Seite der Klinge, langsam die Runen ertastend.  
  
/Es ist an dem Grauen, gegen das wir nun ziehen, zerbrochen... Unzählige sind untergegangen, versuchend, genau das zu tun, dessen wir jetzt im Begriff sind... Wie können wir da hoffen, nicht zu scheitern... Was gibt uns die Vermessenheit, zu denken, es kann uns gelingen...?/  
  
Diese Gedanken folterten ihn seit Anbeginn der Reise, ließen ihn kaum mehr eine Nacht zur Ruhe kommen, und in nur wenigen Tagen, wenn auch die letzten Zwerge, Elben, Dunedan eingetroffen waren, würde Elrond den großen Rat einberufen... und dann galt es zu entscheiden, wer ging, den schwarzen Herrscher an seiner Rückkehr zu hindern... im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohen.  
  
Aragorn führte die Klinge an die Lippen und küsste sie, zog die rot und feucht im Mondlicht schimmernden Blutstropfen Boromirs mit herunter. Ein jäher Schmerz folgte, der ihn zurückfahren ließ. Er hatte sich geschnitten.  
  
„Noch immer scharf...", wiederholte er leise erstaunt Boromirs Worte, und betrachtete die Jahrhunderte alte Klinge mindestens genauso ehrfurchtsvoll, wie der Krieger zuvor. Dann legte er das Schwert sorgfältig zurück an seinen Platz und betastete vorsichtig seine Oberlippe, blickte auf seine Fingerkuppen und sah das rot schimmernde Blut auf ihnen glänzen. Aragorn schüttelte, beinahe belustigt, und zugleich von einer seltsamen Trauer ergriffen, den Kopf und seufzte schwer, blickte bewegt auf die zerbrochenen Teile Narsils. Welch eine Ironie... Es hätte ein Widerschein seiner inneren Zerrissenheit sein können...  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz in seinem Rücken. Ruckartig wandte er sich herum...  
  
und erstarrte.  
  
Wie lange mochte sie schon so da gestanden haben? So dicht hinter ihm? Ärger über sich selbst stieg in ihm hoch. Warum hatte er sie nicht kommen hören? Doch er schluckte ihn in der nächsten Sekunde wieder herunter, und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Arwen..."Der Blick ihrer blaugrünen Augen deutete ihm zu schweigen... und beendete sein Lächeln. Diese Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen... Nein, sie hatte ihre Absicht ohne Zweifel nicht geändert... Sie wollte wirklich den Bund mit ihm eingehen... auch wenn sie ihre Unsterblichkeit dafür opfern musste... Näher trat sie an ihn heran, ihr Gesicht war vielleicht noch eine Hand breit von dem seinen entfernt. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich plötzlich... vor Unbehagen? Oder war es nur der kalte Nachthauch, der ihn plötzlich umfing? Die Elbenprinzessin hielt inne, und ihr Blick war fragend. Er schluckte und trat einen Schritt vor ihr zurück. „Arwen, ich..."Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich an wie ausgedörrt. „Aragorn, was...?"fragte sie im selben Moment, und für einen kurzen Augenblick fielen sie beide zurück in tiefes Schweigen.  
  
Befangenheit und Angst...  
  
Wieder hatte er einen Kloß im Hals. Unglücklich riss er sich schließlich von ihrem Blick los und senkte den Kopf. „Arwen ich...", er blickte wieder in diese unergründlichen Augen, die sich in diesem Moment bis tief in seine Seele zu bohren schienen... Das heißt, falls so etwas wie eine Seele tatsächlich existierte... Er holte ein paar Mal tief Atem und versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr, Arwen..." „Was kannst du nicht mehr, Geliebter?"fragte sie besorgt, die Hand nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckend.  
/Oh Götter, warum macht ihr es mir so schwer?/ Arwen, ich...", seine Stimme war tonlos und drohte jeden Moment zu kippen. Er wich erneut ein paar Schritte zurück, die Hände so stark zu Fäusten ballend, dass seine Fingernägel sich tief in seine Handballen gruben. Wie sollte er nur die richtigen Worte finden... Worte, die nicht verletzten... Sie nahm plötzlich seine Hände in ihre. Etwas zwang ihn, sich wieder ihr zuzuwenden, doch er konnte ihrem Blick nicht lange standhalten, löste ihre Hände sanft und trat an ihr vorbei... Abstand zwischen sie beide bringend, der sich längst in seinem Inneren breit gemacht hatte... „Arwen", und diesmal gelang es ihm nicht mehr, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll", sagte er leise, sich mit einer langsamen Bewegung durchs Haar fahrend. „In letzter Zeit fasse ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr, habe mich kaum mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß nicht mehr was wahr ist und was falsch... und manchmal geht all mein Denken unter in einem unendlichen Strudel aus...", er seufzte schwer, „aus ich weiß nicht was... Aber es lässt mir keine ruhige Minute mehr... Ich komme mir vor wie ein Packtier dem man zu viel aufgeladen hat, und dass seine Last doch nicht abschütteln kann, ohne dabei alles zu zerstören... Es lässt mich all das, was ich dachte anzweifeln... und auch alles... was ich fühlte..." Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Endlich war es raus! Auch zu sich selbst war er noch nie so ehrlich gewesen, doch immerhin ihr war er es schuldig. Aber das Gefühl war nur von der Dauer eines Lidschlags, denn als er ihrem Blick erneut begegnete, schnürte es ihm beinahe die Kehle zu!  
  
Schmerz und Trauer... und Bestätigung.  
  
Eine stille Frage in ihrem Blick: Fühlte?... Vergangenheit?  
  
Doch alles was er darauf zu antworten wusste, war ein hilfloses Schulterzucken... Zweifelsohne hatte er nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden... Es gab keine... und es würde auch nie welche geben... Sie drehte sich wortlos um und verschwand, in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zu der, in die Boromir gegangen war. Aragorn verfluchte sich selbst... verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche und bat das Himmelsgestirn einmal mehr an diesem Abend, ihm die ewige Gnade zukommen zu lassen. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Verzweifelt schwang er sich über das steinerne Geländer, hinunter in den ruhigen kleinen Garten, in dem ein Springbrunnen sanft vor sich hin plätscherte, spürte das weiche, grüne Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen, und tauchte den Kopf tief in das kühle, klare Nass des Brunnens. So lange er es vermochte, verharrte er so. Hoffend, dass die betäubende Kälte auch seine Gedanken zum Stillstand brachte.  
  
Keuchend riss er den Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser und rang nach Atem. Seine Lungen schmerzten, so lange hatte er ihnen die Luft versagt!  
Erst als er wieder einigermaßen bei Atem war, schüttelte er ein paar Mal energisch den Kopf, so dass Wassertropfen, einem Sommerregen gleich, in alle Richtungen flogen, und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das nasse Gesicht, damit er wenigstens ansatzweise wieder etwas sehen konnte. Er hatte die Einzigen verloren, die je behauptet hatten ihn zu lieben... in seinem ganzen Leben... Aber... Ja... er glaubte ihnen zwar, dass, für sie, diese Gefühle durchaus zu existieren schienen... und doch... Was war „Liebe"denn schon... doch nichts als eine vorübergehende Erscheinung... Aber worin bestanden seine Gefühle zu Arwen und Boromir dann... und wie konnte er sich jemals sicher sein, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen? Bei allen Göttern, wie?!? Lange versank er ins Grübeln. /DAS ist es, nicht wahr? Es gibt kein ‚richtig' oder ‚falsch'... denn irgendwann zerbricht so oder so alles...und sei es, weil Sauron den ewigen Schatten über uns bringt...Irgendwann wird alles umsonst gewesen sein.../ Einem verzweifelten Aufbegehren seines Herzens entspringend, schrie er seine Verzweiflung zum dunklen Nachthimmel empor, legte all sein Empfinden in einen einzigen, seelenwunden Schrei: „Ihr Götter, hört ihr mich? Wenn ihr wirklich so mächtig seid, wie es heißt, dann sagt mir: Wie soll ich all diese Prüfungen bestehen, die ihr mir auferlegt?!? Oder sagt mir, wie man vor den eignen Schatten flieht! Sagt es mir! - Verdammt noch mal, sagt es mir, oder lasst mich sterben! Jetzt gleich! SAGT es mir!!"Seine Stimme schnappte über und brach beim letzten Satz zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus, aus dem man die unterste Karte mit einem Ruck herauszog! „Erklärt euch endlich..."flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, „... Denn sonst weiß ich keinen Sinn mehr in diesem Leben..." Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Doch weder die Sterne, noch der blass am dunklen Firmament stehende Mond gaben Antwort, egal, wie sehr er seinen rasenden Schmerz auch hinaus warf. Tränen rannen ihm heiß über die Wangen, doch er unternahm keine Bewegung, sie fort zu wischen. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht länger aufrecht, und er sank entkräftet auf die Knie, gegen die kühle Steinmauer des Brunnens.  
  
Plötzlich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch.  
  
Aragorn erschrak fast zu Tode, und war im nächsten Moment doch schon wieder auf den Beinen, völlig in Alarmbereitschaft, seinen Dolch in der Hand. Fast von selbst hatte er seinen Weg dorthin gefunden. Wenigstens ließen ihn die durch das jahrelange Waldleben geschulten Instinkte nicht im Stich.  
  
Doch seine Vorsicht war unnötig gewesen. Er kannte die Gestalt, die soeben zwischen den Büschen hervortrat: Gandalf der Graue... der weise, alte Zauberer... und sein Freund.  
  
Ernst, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf schüttelnd, trat er näher und blickte ihn an - so, wie man vielleicht ein kleines Kind ansah, das gerade eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt hatte.  
  
„Du kannst nicht vor der Vergangenheit fliehen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", er sprach seinen Namen mit einer sonderbaren Betonung aus, fast, als wolle er Aragorn an ihn erinnern... „Niemand kann das." „Aber... ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr... Es scheint alles zu hoffungslos...", erwiderte Aragorn leise, mit fast klangloser Stimme. Gandalf seufzte und zog an seiner Pfeife, „Ein Mann, den ich für sehr weise erachte, sagte einmal: „Wir hören nie auf, nach dem Sinn des Lebens zu suchen... und so lange man weitersucht, hat das Leben einen Sinn..."Er blies einen Rauchkringel in die Luft. „Doch wenn man zu sehr darauf verfällt, alles zu hinterfragen, was man nicht erklären kann... oder vor dem man sich fürchtet", bei diesen Worten bedachte er ihn mit einem forschenden Blick, als sei er sich über etwas nicht ganz schlüssig, „verliert man irgendwann den Sinn für die Wirklichkeit, oder... vielleicht sollte ich sagen: den Blick für die Möglichkeit... Wir sind nicht dazu erkoren, still auf einem Platz zu verharren und auf das Schicksal zu warten, uns gar von ihm beherrschen zu lassen! Die Menschen, Aragorn, schreiben ihr Schicksal selbst. Versuch das Leben als eine Maske zu sehen, die wir tragen, nicht als eine Maske die uns trägt. Denn so sind die Menschen: wir tragen eine Maske und wir spielen eine Rolle in dem Stück das wir unser Leben nennen. Und nur die wenigsten blicken jemals hinter die eigene Fassade und finden heraus wer sie wirklich sind."Er zog einmal ausgiebig an seiner Pfeife, bevor er weiter sprach: „Von keinem wird erwartet, jede Prüfung allein zu bestehen... und niemand erwartet von dir immer stark zu sein."Er trat näher an ihn heran, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Aragorn schluckte, doch er vermochte es nicht, diesem Blick zu entgehen. Heiser, und kaum noch an der Grenze des Wahrnehmbaren, entgegnete er: „Aber... ich habe Angst..."  
Die Hand des alten Zauberers lastete schwer auf seiner Schulter, und ein herber, aber nicht unangenehmer Geruch, der aus seiner Pfeife zu kommen schien, stieg ihm in die Nase. Gandalf wiegte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wer hat die nicht ab und an? Was zählt ist, dass wir nicht aufgeben, Aragorn!"  
„Du verstehst nicht... ich habe Angst, zu enttäuschen! ...Wer meinen wahren Namen weiß, setzt mich gleich mit meinen Ur-ur-Ahnen, und vermeint, ich müsse ohne zu zögern, die gleichen Taten wie vollbringen können, aber ich...", er stockte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Statue hinüber, die das zerbrochene Schwert hielt. „Ich versuche, nicht so schwach wie er zu sein, doch ich denke manchmal, dass ich genauso versagen würde wie Isildur - Wie kann ich sicher sein, nicht genauso zu handeln wie er?! Ich -" Gandalf unterbrach ihn mit einem gutmütigen Kopfschütteln. „Ganz einfach weil du nicht er bist, Aragorn."Ernst lag in seinen Augen und in seiner Stimme: „Aber versuchst du so zu handeln, wie jemand anderes es vielleicht täte, kann auch das niemals vollends gelingen." Nun ergriff Gandalf auch seine andere Schulter. „Du musst deine eigene Kraft und deinen eigenen Weg finden, Aragorn, und du sagst es selbst, du bist sein Erbe - ", Aragorn wollte ihm dazwischenfahren, doch der graue Zauberer ließ sich nicht beirren, „Was nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger, bedeutet, als das, dass sein Blut in deinen Adern fließt. Aber das heißt wiederum auch, dass du, wie gesagt, nicht er bist! Du bist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Und niemand sonst. Wir definieren uns nicht über die Taten und Namen unserer Ur-Ahnen, sondern immer nur über das was wir tun, oder lassen..." Aragorn schweifte wieder zu der Statue mit dem Schwert hinüber. Gandalf folgte seinem Blick, der auf dem Rücken der steinernen Skulptur hängen blieb, und schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf: „Wie ein Herr eben ganz trefflich formulierte: ein ‚zerbrochenes Erbstück'." Nicht auf Aragorns überraschten Blick eingehend, fuhr er fort: „Es ist zerbrochen und hat somit seinen Dienst getan und ist Vergangenheit. Nur noch seine Bruchstücke lassen uns großer Taten gedenken. Aber das ändert nichts daran, das Narsil ein Teil der Vergangenheit ist, genau wie Isildur. Vielleicht wird man es irgendwann erneuern, doch dann wird es auch einen neuen Namen erhalten, und Narsil wird weiterhin der Vergangenheit angehören. So wie Isildurs Weib einen neuen Erben gebar, wird auch aus seinem Schwert ein neues hervorgehen, in dem das alte zwar weiterexistiert, welches aber nie vollkommen wie das alte sein wird."  
Aragorn sah in das vom Leben und Sorgen gezeichnete Gesicht Gandalfs, aus dem die inbrünstige Überzeugung sprach, und seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht..."  
„Aber...?"hakte der in die Jahre gekommene Mann stirnrunzelnd nach. Ein wehes Lächeln huschte kurz über Aragorns Gesicht, „Das Blut unzähliger Männer und Frauen pulsiert durch meine Venen... ich habe Angst, mich darin zu verlieren... zu vergessen... wer ich bin... dass ich bin... Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als beherrschten sie mich..."  
„Nun, wir alle müssen von Zeit zu Zeit daran erinnert werden, wer wir sind. Und dazu gibt es Freunde."Wieder dieses weise Lächeln. Blitzte da etwa Schalk in seinen Augen auf? Schließlich nahm Gandalf die Hände von seinen Schultern und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, genüsslich an seiner Pfeife ziehend, aus der blauer Qualm emporstieg, dessen Farbe ab und zu in ein feuriges rot überging, nur um sich dann langsam wieder in das warme blau von vorher zurück zu verwandeln. Aragorn zog nüchtern eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte die qualmige Angewohnheit des alten Magiers wohl gerade kommentieren, als ihm eine ganze Schwade des farbigen Rauches in den Hals kam und er begann, jämmerlich zu Husten. Gandalf klopfte ihm lachend auf den Rücken.  
Nachdem er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, und sich die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, warf er dem noch immer lachenden Zauberer einen bösen Blick zu. „Was um aller Welt ist das für ein Höllenzeug, Gandalf!?"  
Dieser schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf - Aragorn hatte mittlerweile aufgehört die Lieblingsgeste des Magiers zu zählen - und antwortete belustigt: „ ‚Blaue Glut-Rose', oder auch ‚Bardennebel' genannt. Er wächst nur an sehr wenigen Orten, und ist ein äußerst beliebtes Rauchkraut, nicht zuletzt wegen der ansprechenden Farbe übrigens. Aber in zu hohen Dosen konsumiert, kann es zu Rausch und Halluzinationen führen. Wie der Name schon sagt, es vernebelt die Sinne. Aber manche Barden bedienen sich ausgerechnet diesen Effektes, um neue Verse zu erschaffen, so hat man es mir jedenfalls erklärt, und es scheint mir doch recht einleuchtend. Aus verständlichen Gründen versuche ich mich also sonst auch recht selten daran, denn ich will nicht wissen, zu was ich in halluzinierendem Zustand fähig wäre", er zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern, sagte nur: „Aber wenn es hier schon einmal wächst", und zog wieder an seiner Pfeife. Doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder so ernst wie zuvor: „Das Leben ist ein Geschenk, und wir haben nicht das Recht, dieses Geschenk sorglos fort zu werfen. Hab Vertrauen in dich, Streicher, denn bald werden viele gute Männer auf Aragorn vertrauen, also solltest du das auch tun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
2 - Zerbrochener Kristall  
  
Der Rat hatte es beschlossen: In vier Tagen würden sie aufbrechen, das Unheil wieder in seine Schranken zu weisen. Doch bis der Abreisetag kam, würden sie alle versuchen, noch einmal so gut wie möglich Kräfte zu sammeln, denn sie würden gegen Gefahren antreten müssen, die einem schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken das Blut in den Adern gerinnen lassen konnten. Zu neunt: die vier Hobbits, darunter Frodo als Ringträger, Gandalf, der Zauberer, Gimli, der Zwerg, Legolas, der Elb, Boromir, der Krieger Gondors, und... er selbst... Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn... Streicher.  
  
* * * Unerbittlich suchten sich die ersten schüchternen Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch den dünnen, silbrigen Morgennebel und kitzelten seine Nasenspitze. Drehte er sich auf die Seite, erwischten sie sein Ohr, und auf dem Bauch schlief es sich ihm zu unbequem. Grummelnd kapitulierte Boromir schließlich, richtete sich auf und öffnete die Augen - senkte die Lider daraufhin jedoch gleich wieder, denn die Sonne stach ihn ungnädig, und für einen kurzen Moment tanzten bunte Flecken vor seinen Augen. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und fasste sich mit der anderen Hand an den dröhnenden Schädel. /Nie. Wieder. Wein./ Im nächsten Moment musste er über seine eigenen Gedanken lachen. Wie oft hatte er sich das, wenn er am Morgen völlig verkatert aufgewacht war, schon gesagt! Und wie oft hatte ihm eine liebevolle Stimme dann genau dies gesagt und seine Worte gutmütig belächelt... Oft?! Ein einziges Mal! Wieso kam es ihm so vor, als wären er und Aragorn seit Ewigkeiten... Ja, sie kannten sich schon seit ihrer frühesten Jugend, aber konnte es sein, dass er etwa seit damals... Er schüttelte den Kopf, /Unfug!/ und würgte die bittere Galle herunter die ihm die Kehle hochstieg... Langsam und vorsichtig streckte er den Arm zur Seite aus, als erwartete er fast ihn dort vor zu finden... Doch alles was er ertastete waren kalte, zerwühlte Laken und Kissen... Kein neben ihm ausgestreckter Körper, kein unrasiertes Kinn, kein ruhiger Atem ... nur Leere und das Ende der Matratze. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Spürend, dass die Tränen ihn zu übermannen drohten, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, stieß sich ärgerlich von der Matratze ab und schwang die Füße auf den Boden. Kaum eine Sekunde später verfluchte er sich dafür, denn alles um ihn herum begann sich plötzlich zu drehen und er war sich für einen Moment nicht ganz sicher, ob der schwankende Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen nun seiner Einbildung entsprang, oder nicht - und dabei saß er erst! Er wartete ab bis das Zimmer aufgehört hatte sich in alle Richtungen zu neigen und stand schließlich vollends auf. Das Schwanken blieb dieses Mal aus. Angenehm überrascht tat er ein paar Schritte. Verwundert registrierte er, dass es ihn nicht im nächsten Moment schüttelnd auf den Boden warf und seine Eingeweide sich von innen nach außen zu stülpen schienen - so wie es sonst doch morgens der Fall war, wenn er am Abend zuvor einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Und letzte Nacht hatte er mehr als nur einen getrunken... Aber gut, er hatte mit Sicherheit als letzter ein Problem damit, dass sein Magen ihm wohl ausnahmsweise mal den Gefallen tat, nicht zu rebellieren, dachte er sich achselzuckend, ging, sich ausgiebig räkelnd, zum offenen Fenster hinüber und lehnte sich weit mit dem Oberkörper hinaus.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er vergessen hatte, es über Nacht zu schließen. Die frische Morgenluft und der Geruch von Bardennebel umfingen ihn und fröstelnd verharrte er ein paar Sekunden um den von nur wenigen Wolkenfetzen verhangenen Himmel zu betrachten. Nebel stieg langsam aus den Wäldern hervor und es war trotz der Sonne wesentlich kälter, als er erwartet hatte. So wie das Wetter jetzt aussah würde es später am Tag mit Sicherheit noch umschlagen. Und das nicht unbedingt ins Bessere. Ein feuchter, kalter Windhauch fuhr ihm von der Seite durchs rotblonde Haar, und schnell lehnte er sich wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Mit einer Gänsehaut schloss er die Fensterläden und gähnte noch einmal ausladend. Kalt und verlassen sah das Bett alles andere als verlockend aus, und so wollte er den Gedanken, sich noch einmal für ein paar Minuten hinzulegen und weiter zu dösen, eigentlich wieder verwerfen, doch andererseits war es eindeutig noch zu früh um etwas ernsthaftes mit dem Morgen anzufangen und so ließ er sich trotzdem noch einmal auf die Weiche Matratze fallen.  
  
Er hatte wieder diesen Traum gehabt, eine alte Erinnerung, die er längst geglaubt hatte verdrängt zu haben... Als er die Augen schloss, sah er Aragorns Gesicht vor sich... Die Gefühle und Gedanken der gemeinsamen Nacht kochten jäh wieder in ihm hoch... und ebenso auch die an das schmerzliche Erwachen am Morgen danach... Daran, dass Aragorn, als er neben ihm aufgewacht war, beinahe die Panik überkommen hatte, und dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war... Und das war eines der wenigen Dinge gewesen, die Boromir nicht erwartet hätte... Nicht nach dem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war... Er schluckte trocken. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn er es so wollte, bitte! Eins stand fest, hinterherlaufen würde er nichts und niemandem, selbst wenn es der Erbe seines Königs war! Nachdem er sich angekleidet, sein Schwert umgegürtet und sich kurz zwei Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, verließ er das stilvoll eingerichtete Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, denn mittlerweile hatte sein Magen empfindlich angefangen zu knurren. Wieder kam er an der Statue vorbei, doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes, als plötzlich Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen. Sie schienen aus dem Garten zu kommen. Doch... dort war niemand! Ungläubig näherte er sich der Balustrade, und das Geheimnis der Stimmen enthüllte sich ihm: Arwen und Legolas saßen auf einer, direkt an der Mauer aufgestellten Bank und unterhielten sich. Beide völlig ins Gespräch vertieft, denn keiner von beiden schien ihn bemerkt zu haben! Boromir konnte nur den Kopf über die überall so hoch gerühmte Scharfsinnigkeit der Elben schütteln, und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. Arwens Kummer ging ihn nichts an, und er lenkte seine Schritte wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel entgegen.  
  
* * * „... Aragorn ... Er hat also endgültig mit dir  
gebrochen...?" * * *  
  
Boromir war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er plötzlich erschrocken in jemanden hinein rannte, der die Halle wohl gerade verlassen wollte. Aufgeschreckt durch das laute Scheppern, welches ein zu Boden fallendes Tablett mit samt seiner Ladung verursacht hatte, wich er instinktiv einige Schritte zurück und zog sein Schwert mit einem metallenen Schleifgeräusch aus der Scheide.  
Sein Gegenüber hatte ähnlich reagiert: und Aragorn stand jetzt mit zwei gezückten Dolchen vor ihm. Sie beide brauchten noch ein paar Sekunden - in denen es in der ganzen Halle plötzlich totenstill wurde - um zu erkennen, wen sie da eigentlich vor sich hatten. Boromir seufzte und steckte als erster sein Schwert weg, das mit einem leisen Singen wieder in die Scheide glitt. Aragorn folgte seinem Beispiel und ging dann in die Hocke um das heruntergefallene, zum Teil zerschlagene, Geschirr wieder aufzusammeln.  
„Wa Ha Ha Hahaa!"tönte es plötzlich von ‚oben', und diese Stimme gehörte ohne Zweifel zu einem Zwerg, und zwar zu Gimli. Aragorn warf ihm einen kurzen nichts sagenden Blick zu, doch nicht so Boromir. Er erhob sich und musterte den Zwerg mit einem von Kälte starrenden Blick von oben herab.  
„Solltet ihr ein Problem haben, dann offenbart Euch! Wie immer es auch geartet sein mag, ich bin sicher wir werden einen Weg finden es zu lösen..."Seine Hand landete mit strengem Blick auf dem Schwertgriff. Gimli blickte ihn an und polterte dann lachend los: „Nicht immer so ernst, Mensch! Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln!"Dann drehte er sich um und ging, noch ein oder zwei Lacher ausstoßend, davon.  
Boromir blickte ihm finster nach und beugte sich dann wieder zu Aragorn herab. „Törichter Idiot... ", murmelte dieser, mehr vor sich hin, als zu jemand anderem, und lehnte sich gerade ein Stück vor um nach der Scherbe eines Glases zu greifen, als eine andere Hand sie aufhob, sie ihm entgegenhielt und Boromir murmelte: „Soviel ist schon mal sicher..." Aragorn sah in zwei, von Schmerz umwölkte, grüne Augen. Wieder schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu, doch diesmal nicht so weit, dass es ihm auch den Mund noch verschloss.  
Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich über Gandalfs Ratschlägen hin und her gewälzt und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein Auge zu gemacht. Doch dafür wusste er jetzt, was als nächstes getan werden musste um ihre... ‚Freundschaft' - oder wie man das, wozu all dies sich mittlerweile entwickelt hatte, auch immer nennen mochte - zu retten. Die Fronten mussten ein für alle mal geklärt werden. Und notfalls mit dem Schwert - so paradox sich das in seinen eigenen Ohren auch anhörte. Boromir hielt ihm immer noch die gläserne Scherbe entgegen. Aragorn griff danach und umfasste seine Hand, bevor er sie wieder zurückziehen konnte. Ein Blick von eisiger Kälte traf ihn. Eine nur zu gut verständliche Reaktion... leider. Doch er erwiderte ihn ernst und entschieden: „Wir müssen reden."Erst dann ließ er die Hand wieder los. Boromir musterte ihn mit einer Arroganz, die er ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte, doch er riss sich zusammen und schloss stattdessen seine Hand fest um die Glasscherbe, die sich tief in sein Fleisch senkte. Boromir nickte nach ein paar Sekunden des Nachdenkens: „Wann und wo?" Aragorn bedachte ihn kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick. War es vielleicht alles nur Schwindel gewesen, und herrschte jetzt dieselbe eisige Kälte, wie zuvor? Vor diesem... Vorfall? Vielleicht hatte er doch Recht gehabt es dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben... Und der Schmerz in Boromirs Augen? ...Aber vielleicht hatte er auch dieses Zeichen miss gedeutet... vielleicht war es Mitleid, gepaart mit Arroganz, gewesen... Aber genau das würden sie ja bald klären... hoffte er zumindest. Er zuckte die Achseln: „Heute Abend auf jemandes Zimmer?"und stutzte innerlich - war Boromir eben zusammengezuckt? Nein... wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich nur eingebildet. Langsam glaubte, er dass die Glut-Rosen-Sträucher unter seinem Fenster, selbst ohne dass er sie rauchte, begannen, seine Gedanken zu lähmen.  
Boromir nickte nach kurzer Pause: „Wenn die Uhr zur ersten Morgenstunde schlägt. Dann laufen wir wohl kaum Gefahr, gestört zu werden." Aragorn hub an, etwas zu sagen, doch Boromir ließ ihn nicht zu Worte kommen. „Ich komme zu dir. Mein Zimmer schien dir das letzte Mal ja nicht unbedingt behaglich, nachdem du so schnell die Flucht ergriffen hast..." Damit erhob er sich aus der Hocke, und machte seinen Weg, vorbei an dem völlig perplexen Aragorn, der auf ein solches Geschoss nicht recht gefasst gewesen war. Doch jetzt kochte die blanke Wut in ihm hoch! Diese unmenschliche Arroganz! Er sprang auf und bekam Boromirs Schultern noch zu fassen, wirbelte ihn herum und schlug ihm hart mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Oder jedenfalls wollte er das. Boromir blockte den Schlag mühelos ab und ergriff mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit sein Handgelenk. Scharfe Fingernägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, doch Aragorn ließ sich nichts anmerken. Hätten Blicke töten können - sie wären in dieser Sekunde beide zu Boden gegangen!  
Boromir zog ihn ganz nah zu sich heran. Funken sprühten aus seinen Augen. „Spiel nicht mit mir", flüsterte er drohend, so dass nur sie beide es hören konnten Er stieß ihn unsanft weg. Dann wandte er sich um und ging.  
  
Aragorn starrte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher, und blickte auf seine Faust herab, aus der Blut quoll. Er hatte die Glasscherbe die ganze Zeit über in der Hand behalten...  
  
* * *  
  
Notdürftig hatte er seine Hand verbinden lassen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er einen, bis jetzt halbwegs blutgetränkten Verband trug, und dem Wissen, dass es keine Glasscherbe sondern Bergkristall gewesen war, was er sich in die Hand gegraben hatte. Aber die Wunde war nur klein und würde bald verheilt sein. Seufzend schwenkte er in den Gang zum Garten ein, wo er letztens Gandalfs Buch hatte liegen lassen Doch je näher er kam, umso mehr wuchs ein jähes Unbehagen in ihm heran. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was er dort vorfinden würde, ihm nicht gefallen würde...  
  
Als er schon von weitem zum Springbrunnen hinüber sah, wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan...  
  
Das Wasser, welches einem kleinen Geysir gleich, empor sprudelte, hatte sich rot gefärbt. Das war das erste was er sah... ... und er hatte das Gefühl, als griffe eine eiskalte Kralle nach seinem Herzen. Als er sich überwand und näher heran trat, erfasste ihn ein fast panikartiger Schrecken. Denn das zweite was er sah, war ein regloser Körper am Grunde des Brunnens. Ausgebreitet... beinahe gütig lächelnd... wie schlafend. Nur die beiden langen, tiefen Schnitte an den Handgelenken und Hals trogen die Idylle. Aragorn schloss die Augen, und hoffte, das schreckliche Bild würde verschwunden sein, wenn er sie wieder öffnete. Dem war nicht so... Die Gestalt lag immer noch dort, während das Sonnenlicht auf der Wasseroberfläche tanzte. Beängstigend friedlich... Ein Aufblitzen im Wasser... wie von einer Scherbe verursacht... glitzernd wie nur Bergkristall das Licht der Sonne brechen konnte... Rühren konnte er sich nicht... Vollkommen erstarrt konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem grausigen Bilde wenden. Alles in ihm schrie, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen und keine Träne über seine Lider....  
  
„Arwen..."  
  
Das war das einzige, was immer wieder seinen Geist kreuzte... immer und immer wieder... und wieder.  
  
* * *  
  
Weder wusste er, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, noch wann er gegangen war, oder ob jemand ihn weggebracht hatte. Denn das erste was er nach langer Zeit in schwammiger Dunkelheit nach dem Anblick von Arwens Leichnam wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war, als er die Augen aufschlug und an eine Zimmerdecke starrte. Das aller erste Bild was ihm in den Kopf stieg war das von Arwens Antlitz... Und auch Benommenheit, ein schaler Geschmack im Mund und ein pochender Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen drängten sich langsam in sein Bewusstsein, glücklicherweise nicht so schlimm, dass es unerträglich gewesen wäre. Nur sein rechter Arm fühlte sich merkwürdig taub und schwer an... Er wollte den Kopf heben, um an sich herabzublicken, doch dabei begannen die Bilder wieder zu verschwimmen, und ihm wurde erneut schwarz vor Augen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
3 - Antwort  
  
Wieder hatte er keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er das zweite Mal ohnmächtig geworden war, aber wenigstens fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so benommen. Die Schwere in seinem Arm war einem betäubenden, lästigen Kribbeln gewichen, und er hatte keinen Erfolg bei dem Versuch ihn zu bewegen. Doch wenigstens war das Ziehen hinter seinen Schläfen soweit abgeklungen, dass er glaubte es wagen zu können, den Kopf zu heben, ohne wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, und dieses Mal schaffte er es in der Tat. Jetzt erkannte er auch den Grund für das Kribbeln und die Schwere in seinem rechten Arm: Boromir saß, den Kopf in die Arme gebettet, so dass Aragorn nur seinen rotblonden Haarschopf sehen konnte, an seinem Bett und schlief. Dumm nur, dass er zur Hälfte auf seinem Arm lag.  
Das Kribbeln wurde immer unangenehmer, doch Boromir sah in dem Moment so friedlich aus, dass Aragorn es nicht über sich brachte, den Arm weg zu ziehen und ihn somit zu wecken. Und er hatte Angst... Angst vor seinem Blick... vor dem was er sagen würde, und was geschähe. Lieber betrachtete er den schlafenden Hünen so noch ein Weile, und nahm dafür in Kauf, dass sein Arm ganz und gar einschlief.  
Doch Boromir schlief nicht mehr lange. Nach vielleicht fünf oder zehn Minuten regte er sich und hob schlaftrunken den Blick, blinzelte ihn aus müden, verquollenen Augen, deren eines von einem Veilchen geziert wurde, an. Aragorn fuhr zusammen und sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, denn das Veilchen war bei weitem nicht das einzige! Über die rechte Wange zog sich eine lange, verschorfte Schnittwunde, wie von einem Dolch, und eine üble Abschürfung bedeckte linke Schläfe und Stirn. Plötzlich vollkommen wach, fuhr Boromir wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch, sprang so hastig auf, dass der Hocker polternd umflog, und eilte zur Tür. Mit befehlsgewohnter, kräftiger Stimme rief er über den Gang: „Gandalf! Wo seid Ihr - zum Geier noch mal! - He Junge, Gandalf soll so schnell als möglich herkommen!!!"  
Aragorn konnte musste unweigerlich lächeln, Gandalf hatte ein etwas anderes Zeitverständnis als die meisten Menschen. Sein ‚schnell' war nicht unbedingt das, was Boromir vielleicht erwünschte. Als dieser sich jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort zum gehen wandte, hielt Aragorn ihn bittend zurück. „Boromir, ich - "mehr brachte er nicht heraus, bevor seine Kehle ihm vor Trockenheit den Dienst versagte. Boromir hielt einen Augenblick inne, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Wie erstarrt stand er einige Sekunden lang da, und blickte auf die Türklinke, auf der seine Hand ruhte. Etwas in ihm errang den Sieg, und schließlich schloss er die Tür wieder. Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen stellte er den Hocker auf, und verfiel dann aber darauf im Zimmer - welches, wie Aragorn gerade feststellte, sein eigenes war - auf und ab zu tigern.  
Er räusperte sich heiser. Sein Hals fühlte sich völlig ausgedörrt an.  
  
Boromir registriert sein Husten sofort und zog den richtige Schluss: er nahm einen Lederschlauch vom Tisch, trat wieder zu ihm ans Bett und half ihm sich aufzusetzen.  
„Danke", konnte Aragorn nur krächzen und setzte den Schlauch an die Lippen. Es war Wasser. Boromir sah ihm ernst und schweigend zu, bis er fertig war.  
Als Aragorn den Schlauch von den Lippen nahm, trafen sich erneut ihre Blicke. Minutenlang saßen sie nur da und sahen einander an. Stille. Keiner wich mehr aus. Beide unsicher, ernst, abwartend. Und doch... etwas hatte sich erneut geändert, doch hätte keiner von beiden in diesem Moment sagen können, was es war... Schließlich begann Aragorn mit leiser, ernster Stimme: „Wir müssen reden... und ich glaube bis Gandalf kommt, haben wir noch lange Zeit..."Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Tür.  
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung durch die Haare, seine Stimmer war rau als er antwortete: „Geht es dir besser?" Zwar sah der Waldläufer neben den Verletzungen erst jetzt auch die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung in dem Gesicht des Kriegers, doch er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr zum Reden kämen, wenn sie es jetzt nicht taten, denn auf der Reise galt es wahrlich, anderer Sorgen Herr zu werden!  
  
*  
  
Auf einmal ging ein Ruck durch Boromir hindurch. Er stand - sprang förmlich - auf und öffnete mit einem harten Ruck die Fensterläden, so dass der plötzliche Luftzug die Kerzen unter einem kurzen Aufflackern verlöschen ließ.  
Sein Zeitgefühl musste ihn verlassen haben, denn erst jetzt bemerkte Aragorn, dass es Nacht war. Schwarz und finster. Kaum Sterne blinkten durch das Fenster und nur der Mond hing halb hinter Wolken verborgen am dunklen Firmament. Eine Weile stand Boromir nur da und ließ sich den kühlen Nachtwind ins Gesicht wehen. Aragorn schluckte, wieder breitete sich ein Ziehen in seinem Nacken aus. Langsam drehte der Krieger sich wieder zu ihm herum. Er hätte seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben, den Ausdruck in Boromirs Augen lesen zu können, doch in der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit der Nacht, sah er gerade noch dessen Umrisse vor dem nur spärlich vom Mond erleuchteten Fenster. Aragorn fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf. Die Decke glitt vom Bett zu Boden und enthüllte seinen wohlgeformten, bis auf einen Lendenschurz unbekleideten, Körper. Dicht trat Aragorn ihm gegenüber. Boromir zog stirnrunzelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
„Was vor einigen Tagen passiert ist..."  
„Tut dir Leid?"hakte der hochgewachsene Kämpfer kühl nach. Aragorn schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Ich war unsicher-" „So wirkte es in der Nacht aber ganz und gar nicht..."fiel ihm Boromir bitter ins Wort. Aragorn wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Boromir hatte ihn mit den wenigen Sätzen völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Nichts von dem was er sich so sorgsam zurecht gelegt hatte, war mehr vorhanden. Verzweiflung begann in ihm hochzusteigen. „Verdammt, Boromir, ich - ", seine Stimme verebbte noch ehe er den Satz richtig begonnen hatte, denn der Andere war in einer Stimmung, in dem er ihm jedes Wort im Mund umdrehen würde. Er wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, ohne Vorwarnung schloss er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn. Boromir verharrte wie erstarrt, kein Zeichen von Erwiderung... nichts.  
  
Der Kuss währte nicht lange, denn plötzlich sah Aragorn sich bei er Kehle gepackt und grob gegen die Wand geschleudert. Der Aufprall trieb ihm jedes Quäntchen Luft aus den Lungen, doch gleich wurde er unsanft wieder auf die Beine gezerrt, am Hals gepackt und mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst. Boromirs Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem seinen entfernt. „Was soll dieses Gebaren?!?"Unbändige Wut sprang aus seiner Stimme. Aragorn blickte in die hasserfüllten Augen seines... Freundes? Verwirrt versuchte er die zornerfüllten Züge seines Gegenübers zu erschließen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Hör auf, deine Machspielchen mit mir zu treiben, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn! Auch wenn du vielleicht ein König sein magst, du bist keine Katze und ich keine Maus! Und verdammt, noch weniger werde ich deine Notlösung sein, die dich über Arwens Tod hinwegtröstet!"Mit diesen Worten brach er seine Lippen in einem heftigen Kuss, bevor er ihn schließlich fahren ließ und einige Schritte zurücktrat. Aragorn sank langsam an der Wand zu Boden, geschockt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, starrte Boromir auf ihn herab.  
  
„Höre, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe, Träger Narsils, Streicher, oder wie auch immer du genannt werden willst, nie wieder wirst du mich so beherrschen!"Fest begegnete Boromirs Blick dem seinen, unerbittlich und kalt. Dann ging er. Aragorn vermochte sich nicht zu rühren, die Worte Boromirs hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren wieder... Über Arwens Tod hinwegtrösten... Jetzt, wo er endlich gewusst hatte... sich endlich entschieden hatte... verlor er ihn... Vielleicht würde der Krieger sich wirklich nie wieder auf seine Nähe einlassen...  
Das, was in Boromirs Augen gestanden hatte, bevor er ging, hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt... er würde es nie wieder vergessen können... Denn was er gesehen hatte, waren für ihn kaum erfassbarer, brennender Schmerz... ... und ein feuchtes Schimmern gewesen... dem der Sterne gleich... Eine Antwort.  
  
Die einzige die er von den Sternen je erhalten würde.  
  
~ Ende ~  
  
© by Captn Jack Sparrow 


End file.
